


Позволь мне доставить себе удовольствие

by risowator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: Дин не очень умеет расслабляться. Ему кажется, что старшему брату непозволительно превращаться в розовое желе.





	Позволь мне доставить себе удовольствие




End file.
